Bright Lights
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: The Prime family goes to New York for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee was at base, working on his FanFiction, then Sam opened the door. "Hey, dude, what's up?" Sam said as he walked up to his best friend to see what he was doing. He was on his FanFiction account. Sam wanted to start up a conversation, but he didn't know what to talk about with his friend. "So, are you excited for the trip tomorrow?" Bee looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't know what the frag he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Bumblebee said, moving a strand of blonde hair from his eye. "The trip where gonna have this weekend, to New York," Sam said as Bumblebee was starting to finally get it.

"Oh, now I remember. The weekend trip! Yes! We get to have five days in school, no annoying kids bothering us, no school bully, no homework, none of that slag. Finally! We get to have a whole weekend to ourselves and our friends. "Yeah! I'm going to that big toy store!" Bee said. "Schwartz?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I can get some more Transformers stuff from there?" Bee said. "Dude, they went out of business," Sam said. "What, why?" Bee asked. "It is too expensive there," Sam said. "Oh, so I cant buy TF stuff there," Bee said in disappointment. "Well, I think there's a Walmart or a target there. We can try those, and I could get some TF stuff too." Sam said as he high-fives Bumblebee. "Sweet!" Bee said as his dad- Optimus walked into their room.

"Hey Optimus, what's up?" Sam asked. "Sam, I called your parents and they said you could come with us on Wednesday," Optimus said. "YES!" The two friends exclaimed and high fives each other. "I knew it you two would get excited." Optimus smiled as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Sam." Bumblebee said. They were In Amanda's car now, heading to the airport. Sam was playing Subway Surfers on his iPad. "Sam," Bee said again while tapping him on the shoulder. "What?" Sam asked. "Can I play on your iPad?" Bee asked "No."

"Why?" Bee asked. "Because you will wast all of my battery on it." Sam said. "no I won't, come on Sam, let me play on it!"

"No Bumblebee!" Sam said.

Optimus was driving the car. Not looking back, he saw what was going on from the rearview mirror. "Sam, Bumblebee, what is going on?" the Autobot leader asked the two teens. "Bee won't give top the iPad! and i wanna turn!" Sam wined. "Shut up Sam, you're so whiny," Bee said. Sam punched him the arm. "Ow, Sam!" Bee said as he took his hand and hit him. "Bee!" Sam said. "That's what you get."

Michael, Thomas, and Orion Prime where being really quiet in the back seat of the SUV. It's very rare for them to not fight in the car, normally they would do it all the time. But in this case. Their parents got them Nintendo DS 's to play on, and each had one game. Michael was bothered by the noise that the two were causing in the middle row of the car. "Dad! Sam has my foot!" Bee said as he tried to get Sam off of him.

The Autobot Commander sighed. "This is going to be a long ride…" Optimus thought

* * *

 **A\N: Hi guys, It's me again, the reason that did im writing this book is that im going to New York City on Wednesday to visit my sister. (But, she lives in New Jersey). but it's going to be a BLAST! I hope you like this book and make sure to leave a review on what I can approve on or if you guys want more of this story, ill promise you guys that I am going to make the second chapter, hopefully by tomorrow, or on the plane ride to new york. so untill !**

 **-Bumblebee**


	2. Chapter 2

They parked at a diner for dinner, they were trapped in a car for six hours. Sam and Bumblebee were getting restless in the car. the time was now 7:43 p.m they where now in Nevada Bee was on his iPhone 7, he was on his wattpad account. They walked inside the diner and saw the hostess. "Hello, how can I help you guys?" The woman asked. "Table for seven please," Amanda said as the woman put the family down.

"Alright, follow me and we will get you a table." the lady said as they followed them they sat down and grabbed menus that were sitting on the table. And they looked at them. Then a waiter walked up to them. "Hello and welcome to Lou's diner, my name is Ariel, can I get you guys something to drink?" Ariel asked as she turned a page on her notepad. "I'll take an iced tea please," Optimus said. "I'll take a Sprite," Michael said. As his brothers ordered theirs too. the waitress left, then Sam and Bee started talking. "So, Bumblebee, how's school?" Amanda asked his son. "It's good, I'm actually taking a writing class now. and my teacher, miss Lipman said I'm doing really good in her class." Bee said as he drank his coke and on his iPhone 7.

the waitress came back with their food. "Here you go, guys." She said as he handed them the

plates of food. "Thanks," Sam said as he ate his food. "This is so spicy!" Optimus said as he took Amanda's water and drank it. "You shouldn't eat spicy food Optimus, you know it's not good for you," Amanda said. "I know Amanda," he said as he took another drink of his water. "Well, I'm full. Damn, that was good." Bee said as he pushed his plate away. "Can I take this to go?" Bee asked as he took out his iPhone and went on his Instagram. "Optimus nodded as he called the water to their table. "Yes?" a man asked. "Can you pack this up for him please?" Amanda asked as the waiter packed up his food

Later they got out of the restaurant. They got back into the car and they went to a hotel.

When they went to the hotel. They got a room, Sam and Bee had their own room, so Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **A\N: Hi guys, I am at the Airport, I bought a bunch of TF stuff and sorry it's so sort I hope you guys like it so far, review what you think about it.**


End file.
